I Wanna Dance With Somebody
by vontramp
Summary: Britanna one-shot, possible two-shot, based off of photo spoilers for 3x17.


Fingering the piano keys softly, Brittany sat restlessly in the otherwise abandoned choir room, as she had been for almost an hour. Despite the tangible notes ringing through the air as she pressed down each note gently, she couldn't help but allow her mind to flicker back to the year before.

_"Are you coming?"  
"I can't."_

Seeing the two words light up the screen in her head once again, she hit a grouping of keys with more force than she intentioned, and jumped when she heard a soft voice say her name from the now open doorway. It may have been a voice she had heard a thousand times over, but the lingering uncertainty left her frozen in her place, refusing to turn around and acknowledge the woman behind her.

"Britt? Coach Sue said you wanted me in here, but I don't exactly know why. She said something about antibiotics before throwing in a few jabs about my twins," she said, cracking a grin. Noting the still silent girl in front of her, Santana made quick work of walking across the choir room, brushing the tips of her fingers over her girlfriend's exposed shoulder. "You okay Britt-Britt?"

The blonde nodded, still incapable of communicating verbally, before standing quickly, throwing off Santana's equilibrium as she very nearly yanked her off of the piano bench and placed her much more gently on one of the familiar red chairs littering the room. Wandering back towards the piano, Brittany took a deep breath in, looking back over her shoulder at the beautiful girl staring at her quizzically. She flashed a grin and winked, and Santana met her with a wide, toothy grin, accompanied by the left-cheek dimple that made the dancer weak in the knees. Placing two hands on the piano, supporting her quivering body, she leaned into the instrument until her lower back rested on the polished black surface.

"I wanna dance," she said, her voice thankfully not giving away any sign of the nerves clearly coursing through her thin frame. Santana knit her eyebrows and cocked her head slightly to the side, a look her girlfriend knew came before a question, or a barrage of them for that matter. But before she could open her mouth, Brittany opened hers, bouncing slightly as she recalled the beat in her head, almost sure the woman in front of her could hear the bass as well as she could.

_Clocks strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away._

Looking up again, as she'd closed her eyes in an attempt to contain the swell of emotions coursing through her veins, she saw Santana standing not far from her, slowly walking towards the piano, the song, and her entire heart, which she was sure was spilling over the floor with each note. _  
_  
_I've done alright up 'til now - it's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls loneliness calls_

Santana intertwined her fingers between the milky ones she'd come to know so well, tugging gently on the hand attached to the girl she could no longer deny she would give the world to. Running through the halls, headed subconsciously toward the auditorium, both women couldn't help but think of when they had danced through the locker lined walls time and time again, holding pinkies instead of hands. Giggling as she continued to pull Brittany with her, the two women flew through the hallway, lighter than air as they made their way through the seats, up the stairs, and to the worn floor they'd performed on hundreds of times. _I need a woman who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last._

Santana caught her girlfriend's eyes shyly, the lightened color of them worrying her for a split second. Those eyes were the easiest way to read Brittany. Dark and lustful, filled to the brim with hunger, was one color she was admittedly well acquainted with. Cloudy, typically brimmed with tears was another, one she wished she had never witnessed in the first place. These, however, were light, lighter than Santana could remember seeing, and that meant she was terrified.

Pulled into a tight embrace suddenly, any thought process she'd had a grasp of was gone, as the warmth of Brittany's body against hers melted away any cognition she could hope to have. The song was near the end, and it seemed as if everything, the auditorium, the school, the entire universe, had faded away as the beautiful blonde in front of her nearly mouthed the last words to the song.

"With somebody who loves me," Brittany whispered, forehead to Santana's. "So will you go to prom with me?"


End file.
